Tigress Midnight Stranger
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Set after the midnight stranger episode. Mantis is teasing Tigress and when she accidentally reveals her feelings for the midnight stranger and Po, what will happen, how will Shifu react and most importantly, what will happen with Po and Tigress? Story better than summary, please read! And enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:**

**Ok, here is a story that I thought of, this is set after the events of the episode of "The Midnight Stranger". This is a one-shot. I hope you like it and review.**

**Enjoy!**

It was one day after they all discovered that the midnight stranger was Po. They all woke up and greeted master Shifu.

"Good morning students, today we are going to be sparring and after it you are free to spend your time any way you want." Then he head out the dormitory and to the Sacred Peach Tree.

Everyone headed to the kitchen so po could make some of dumplings for breakfast. Po passed the plates and took his seat next to Tigress. Everyone was having a good time and talking about their adventures and what they were planning to do with their free time after training. But this was ruined by Mantis´ sense of humor.

"Hey Ti, do you still have feelings for the ´Midnight stranger´?" he said in a teasing voice.

Monkey and Crane couldn´t resist, so they blurt out laughing, but Viper slapped crane making him stop, or at least for 10 seconds.

Tigress started blushing, she looked at po, only to see he was already looking at her, she blushed even more.

"No-oo! Of course not!" She managed to said, nervously.

"I´m going to work out" She said, and left them all eating.

Mantis just smiled there, then looked at Po with a mischievous grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Po said a little bit creep out.

"Didn´t you see! She likes you, bro!" Mantis yelled.

"What! No, she doesn´t, she said it herself!" Po replied, but he was hoping that Mantis was right.

"Alrigth, if you say so…" Mantis said, and then started eating his dumplings.

Everyone in the table remained quiet having their own thoughts.

**With Tigress…**

_I just humiliate myself! And Mantis, oh, I will make sure he is my sparring partner for a whole week that will teach him to stay out of my business. And what was with that question? If I liked the midnight stranger, we all know it´s po. I kind of knew it was Po before he told us, after all. He is the only one crazy enough to have an idea like that. And what if I liked the midnight stranger? Or Po? They are the same person, and would it be so wrong to show my emotions towards him? Maybe I can do it. NO! I should just kept it a secret and then no one gets hurt._

She had all these thoughts as she was in the training hall, practicing in the Seven-Talon rings. Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Panda. Po came in looking for something, his face was full of concern. Tigress stopped what she was doing. Po saw where she was, and made his way to her.

"Is everything ok?" Tigress asked, getting a little bit worried, Po has never, or as far as she remember, looked like this.

"Oh yeah, I actually came to ask you that. Are you ok?" Po told her.

Tigress was surprised, and touched that someone cared about her. _But why is he asking me that?_

"Yes, Po. I am ok. But, why would you think I am not, if I may ask?" She said.

"Oh, well, you know, because… of what happened… the midnight stranger thing, and you looked..." Po didn´t know what to say, this topic was something that involved him and her, in a romantic kind of way, and he didn´t wanted to bring it up, not because he did not like her that way, but maybe Tigress didn´t feel like him.

Tigress felt like blushing, she did like him, but she wasn´t going to say it, not now, at least. She quickly replied "Oh, that. I´m fine Po thank you for asking though". And she gave him a warm smile. _Wow, her smile is beautiful _po thought, but then he noticed he was staring, so he just gave her this sheepish smile, and Tigress couldn´t help think that his smile was cute, she chuckled at her thought. Both of them were now blushing. That was until the rest of their friends came in. Tigress continued her training as if nothing had happened.

They all stood in the training hall, joking and listening to their stories, because they had already finished their training, and unlike Tigress who actually enjoyed it, they didn´t like to do more. Tigress listened to all of them while training. Then Master Shifu came in and informed Po if he could start to cook dinner. Po nodded and started heading to the kitchen. Tigress felt a sudden feeling of sadness and emptiness overcome her. She started to think why she would feel that way. _What is wrong with me? I bet that this has to do Po. Maybe I do have feelings for him, but is this how is supposed to feel? _Then an idea occurred to her _Viper should know about this thing, but I´m not going to tell her that. But I bet she reads this kind of romantic stuff in her scrolls, she is always trying to get me to read those stories. _But Tigress did not wanted to tell Viper she was going to read it, so she decided that the next day she will sneak into her room and take a few scrolls with her.

**At dinner…**

Po finished cooking his Secret ingredient Soup and serving it. Everyone immediately started to eat as if they hadn´t eaten in years. Po just smiled at this. Then everyone started making a conversation and this time Mantis didn´t bought up the Midnight stranger thing, which was a huge relief for Tigress and Po. After dinner they all headed to their beds and started to drift to sleep. Tigress took a lot longer than everyone else because she was thinking about Viper´s room.

**Ok, that's it for this chapter, in the next chapter there is going to be a lot more, this was mostly the intro. Well, hope you liked it and review!**

**And I will post the new chapters and/or stories soon, maybe not as fast as I usually do because now I also have to practice guitar, so I might not have as much time, but still, I will post as soon as I can!**

**-peace out **


	2. Confessions and make up?

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! I hope you like this story and review! And I will be writing new stories, but they will take a little bit longer, so, I apologize in advance**

**Anyway, here is this story, hope you enjoy it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

GONG! Everyone was snapped out of their sleep. They all went outside their bedroom and greeted their master. Master Shifu told everyone what they were supposed to do, which would be train for a couple our and "then you are free to do as you please" everyone said at the same time. Master Shifu was surprised and annoyed by the actions of his students. He then left to mediate, and everyone headed to the kitchen to eat their breakfast, which Po was working on. Po was baking pancakes for everyone.

As everyone took their seat, he started to pass the plates. Then he passed out the syrup. Everyone was starting to take a bite out of their pancakes. But Mantis was looking around to see if he could make a joke out of something. Then he saw Tigress pancake, which was complete, since she was waiting to get some syrup which Monkey was currently using, Mantis saw that her pancake was slightly shaped like a heart. He made a mischievous grin, thinking what he was about to say.

"Hey Tigress, what if I told you the _Midnight Stranger _likes you?" he asked with a smile, Po nearly choked on his pancake. He started blushing.

"Why would you say that?" She asked calmly because she didn´t wanted to get any deeper about this and accidentally tell them about her crush on Po, and she was still waiting for her syrup.

Crane and monkey were laughing. But Viper, like Tigress, was also curious about what Mantis was going to say.

Po kept eating, as if hoping that if he ate quickly, the moment will also be over quickly.

"Oh, I don´t know, maybe because your pancake is shaped like a heart". Mantis said casually.

Everyone looked over to Tigress´s plate, just like Tigress, and like they expected, there was a slight shape of a heart. Crane and Monkey started laughing even more. Viper started saying how cute it was. Tigress kept looking at the plate as if there was a hidden message in it. Po looked at her plate as saw what everyone else saw, he quickly mentioned "Oh, I didn´t meant to do that, that was a mistake!" then he took the pancake and stuffed into his mouth.

Tigress was a little disappointed, but she laughed at seeing Po act nervous and eating the whole pancake desperately. Tigress looked at Po, whom his mouth was full, he looked back at her, and started to blush, she just chuckled. The room was filled of laughter and smiles, except for Po who was trying to hide himself.

"Hey po, do you have any more pancakes" Tigress asked gently, because she hasn´t eaten anything, and Po had just ate her breakfast.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, I will go get the one that are left". Po said as he went back to get some other plates with pancakes.

"No problem, just don´t eat it this time" She said with a friendly voice.

Po served her the rest, and she took the syrup and poured some, then she started eating. The rest were still laughing, but that stopped when master Shifu came in.

"What are you still doing here!?" he asked angrily. "You should be training!"

Everyone stood up and went to the training Hall, Tigress stuffed the pancake in her mouth just like PO did, so she could have something to eat.

Shifu just let out a big breath. And went to mediate.

Everyone started to train in their own space, and they kept it that way until it was the time to spar. Tigress smiled and went over to Mantis. Mantis knew she was going to beat him to a pulp, so he was really scared. The rest were just watching how Tigress delivered fast and strong punches and Mantis had a hard time blocking them, until she finally landed a punch that sent Mantis flying through the wall. Tigress had a satisfactory grin on her face. Then she made her way to the dormitories to "meditate", she said, when she was actually going to viper´s room. She knew she wouldn´t get caught because Viper was going to be sparring with Crane.

She went over to her room and opened the door carefully, wanting not to be heard. She started searching through her closet, but she just found lots of ribbons and make up.

"Mmm, Tigress, what are you doing in my room?" she heard someone say.

She turned around and found Viper looking strangely at her. She tried to make up an excuse, she started looking around the room.

_What should I say…. Look around, get an idea…. Wow, she sure has a ton of make-up…. Make up that´s it!"_

"Well, I was just looking for some… lipstick, yeah, I was searching for some lipstick!" She said, hoping that Viper buy her excuse.

Viper just smile and yelled "Yes, I´ve been waiting for the day you want some make-up!" She spun around and started to get her stuff out. Tigress was getting nervous, 2Viper, I was just curious about lipstick and that´s it, so I will just… get out of your room" she said, hoping Viper would be ok with it.

Viper frowned " Come on Tigress," She grabbed her paw and seat her down, Tigress was getting freak out, but she didn´t wanted to make her upset _Besides, is not like she is going to put make-up all over my face, _she thought.

"Fine" Tigress said.

"Yay!" Viper squealed.

She started to get out a brush, and a bunch of colors. Tigress´s eyes widen, she thought _I am wrong, I am definitely going to look like a clown._

Viper ordered her to close her eyes, Tigress felt a brush, she was wondering how she was going to look like. She then felt something in her lips, _this must be the lipstick._

After a while, Viper was done, she was very proud of her work in Tigress. She then took out a mirror, and handed it to Tigress. Tigress was expecting to see a clown face. But when she saw herself in the mirror, she was shocked. She actually looked… pretty. The make-up Viper used actually matched her face, she didn´t looked like those girls who used way too much make-up, she looked good.

Monkey went over to Viper´s door and knocked, "Dinner´s ready". Viper and Tigress came out, but when Monkey saw Tigress, his mouth dropped.

"Viper, who is that?" monkey asked, his eyes still on Tigress. Tigress just rolled her eyes, and said "Monkey, it´s me, Tigress, and you better stop looking at me like that" she said firmly, not liking how Monkey was staring at her. Much to her dismay, when she went over to the kitchen, all the boys gave her the same look, except for Po, who just smiled at her.

She smiled back, but then she told the other boys "You better stopped looking at me like that or you will all be my sparring partners!" Everyone snapped out of their trance and muttered sorry.

Everyone started eating their dumplings and talking, this time they were joined by Shifu, he looked over at Tigress and couldn´t resist but wonder why she was wearing make-up, and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Tigress, if I may ask, why are you wearing make-up'" he asked politely.

Everyone looked over at her, waiting for her answer. But, like always, Mantis has something to say.

Tigress was about to speak, when Mantis interrupted her.

"Isn´t it obvious, she is trying to impress po, or her _Midnight Stranger_!"

Shifu´s eyes widen, Tigress quickly replied,

"N-o-oo! Viper was the one that insisted on giving me a make-over, I just wanted some lipstick!"

"Oh, lipstick, why would you need that? Oh wait I know the answer" mantis said and then he started to make kissing noises. Po was blushing like an apple, like Tigress.

"That´s it!" Tigress stood up angry, and started yelling

"Could you just stop!? So what if I do feel something towards Po!? I don´t show my emotions but that is no reason to make fun of it! I don´t laugh when you show affection or do I!? NO, I don´t! So just stay out of my business!" She finished yelling.

She looked around, everyone was looking at her, and she looked over at Po, who was shocked, she had never had an outburst like this. That was when she realized she said that she like Po, she quickly regained her composure and added "I-I-I´m sorry. I have to go". And she went out of the kitchen and into to the forest, so she could punch some ironwood trees.

Everyone was still shocked. Finally mantis broke the silence.

"Dude! She just confessed that she like you Po!"

Everyone gave him an _are-you-serious _look. Po started realizing that mantis was right, she did said she felt something for him. He was really happy, but he knew that probably wasn´t the time to talk about it.

Shifu was still shocked, but for different reasons _she likes that… panda! Why would she liked him! Ok, o guess if Po makes her happy, I could allow it._

Master Shifu the told his students, "ok, I know we are all shocked about… what just happen, however, you need to go apologize, and I mean ALL of you, now, she is most likely in the ironwood trees, so you will go find her and apologize, now go!"

As Po was heading out, he was stopped by Shifu´s staff, "Not you po" Po was getting nervous.

"Po, as you know, Tigress is my adoptive daughter, so I have the right to know the answer to this question" Po´s heart was beating rapidly "Do you like her?

"No, I love her with all my heart" he said.

Shifu could tell he was being honest, and that his intentions were pure.

"Then I allow you to date her" Shifu said.

Po started jumping up and down, and screaming, for Po this was one of his best days.

**That´s it for this chapter! Next chapter is going to be most likely the last. And you will see what happens to Tigress and to Po!**

**Hope you like it and review! **


	3. Scrolls and Truth

**Author´s note:**

**Well, this is the final chapter! I hope you** **like it and please leave your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**With Tigress…**

As she was punching the trees, she thought…

_I just told myself I wanted to keep it a secret and know everyone in the jade palace knows, including him! I have no idea what I am supposed to do know, I don't think there is something I can do to make this better, my friendship with Po is officially over, but I still think I should say something so there is no awkwardness between us._

She heard something in the bushes, Tigress got in her fighting stance.

"Show yourself" Tigress yelled.

"It´s us Tigress" She heard a familiar voice.

Moments later, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper came out. They were all breathing heavily. She was wondering where was Po, but didn´t ask, of course.

Once they all catch their breath, Viper came forward, and started speaking:

"Tigress, we just came to say we are sorry"

Crane and Monkey were looking down, as if their guilt were heavy chains in their necks.

"Especially me," Mantis stepped in, Tigress looked at him with a death glare "I am really sorry Tigress, I didn´t know you felt that way about Po, well, I kind of knew, but…" Viper shoot him a glare that said _don´t make this any worse. _"Anyways. I feel really bad, sorry".

Tigress was looking at each one of them, they all did seem sorry, even though she knew master Shifu sent them. She looked at mantis and said "Ok, I accept your apology". " And yours too", motioning to the rest. Then she went over to Viper "But I need one favor" Viper was prepared for the worse, from collecting the most disgusting things, to being her sparring partner," could you take this make-up off me?!" Tigress said. Viper let out a sigh of relief, in which Tigress just smiled.

They all made their way to the Jade Palace. It was getting kind of dark, so they had to hurry. Once they got there, they found that po was already in his bedroom, Tigress felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of him. She went inside Viper´s room, this time Viper went in with her. She sat down, while Viper was getting some make-up remover. While she was seating down, she saw some scrolls,

_Yes! I can take some, and I will return them to her the next day, and she won´t notice! But I think it might be a little too late for that… well they certainly can´t make matters worse between me and Po, can it? _

She quickly snatched the first 2 scrolls she saw, and put them inside her vest, without Viper noticing. When Viper came back, she started to work on getting the make-up out. After 30 minutes of hard work, Tigress was finally back to her old self.

After that, they said goodnight and went to sleep, like the rest already did. But Tigress couldn't sleep, something was on her mind, well, someone. She couldn´t stop thinking about po. She found it impossible to go to sleep, so she went outside to meditate, she headed directly towards the peach tree, because that was one of her favorite spots. When she got there she lay down and took out the scrolls she took from Viper room. She started reading and she found herself wishing she had taken more. She heard a sound and seat up, she saw that a panda was looking at her with a smile. Tigress felt happy and that her heart skipped a beat. Po went over to her and seat down,

"Tigress, what are you reading?" Po asked her. Tigress throw the scrolls to the opposite side they were seating, and replied "nothing".

Po just gave her a smile and saw the scrolls laying down "Are those the romance stories Viper reads!?" He said, trying to hold back a small chuckle, but failing to do so.

"What are you talking about!? NO!" but she knew she was lying, and she knew that Po knew she was lying.

Po just made a face that said I-know-you-are-lying. Then Tigress finally gave up and said "Fine, you are right, that´s what actually got me into trouble, I wanted to see some scrolls, but Viper saw me so I made up the excuse that I wanted some lipstick." She said, a little guilty about it.

Po just let out a small chuckle. They both wanted to talk about what happened in the kitchen, but none of them had the guts to do it, until finally Tigress said it,

Umm, po, about what happen earlier…" She was interrupted by him.

"Tigress, don´t worry about it." He said, but he wanted to ask her if what she said was true.

"I just want the answer to this question" Tigress was getting prepared to answer whatever came her way "Do you actually like me?" except that.

Tigress started hesitating, she wanted to be honest with him, but she didn´t wanted to end up being hurt, finally she made up her mind "No"

Po was disappointed, but Tigress was not done yet.

"I don´t like you Po, I love you, I guess I just showed it more when you were the midnight stranger and is ok if you don´t like me, but I just wish we can stay friends" she said, hoping that he would say yes or something, or maybe, just maybe, he would say that he likes her too.

_This is officially the best day ever! _Po thought.

Tigress was looking at the sides, waiting for Po´s answer. But she felt something else. Then she realized what was happening. Po was kissing her! Her mind was going in circles, but she just focused on Po, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both broke the kiss, needing to get some fresh air. When they broke it, they were both smiling.

"Does that means you like me too?" Tigress said.

"No, it means I love you" Po replied. They both laid down on the tree, looking at the stars, both of them feeling warm and safe in each other´s arms.

"You know, I am glad that I am your midnight stranger" Po whispered to her ear.

Tigress smiled and whispered softly "You are my one and only".

"Oh and Po"

"Yes?"

"Don´t you dare tell anyone I was reading Viper´s scrolls!"

Po let out a small chuckle and give her a quick kiss on her lips, then finally said "Never".

Tigress smiled, happy that Po was _her _Midnight Stranger.

**Well, hope you like the ending! Please review! And I will be posting other stories sometime this week, most likely, but until then…**

**Peace out! **


End file.
